Survivor: Sri Lanka
| previousseason = Survivor: Pará | nextseason = Survivor: Jamaica - Second Chances }} *10 fan favorites will return to battle against ten fans. Twists Fans Vs. Favorites -''' 10 fan favorites will return to battle against ten fans. 'Hidden Immunity Idols -' A hidden immunity idol will be exile island. 'Tribe Switch -' At one point, the two tribes will switch. 'Double Tribal Council -' At some point there will be a double tribal council. 'Exile Island -' Starting episode two, each tribe will send one person to exile island. 'X-Vote -' One of these is hidden at each camp, it cancels one persons vote at the tribal council it is played. It can be played up until the final five. Castaways Meet the cast! '''Survivor: Sri Lanka/Cast (Kannaki) Survivor: Sri Lanka/Cast (Velayutha) Season Summary The Game Confessional Count *Voting confessionals and final words are not counted. *Be sure to check the episodes out and make sure to tell me any differences that you find in confessionals. Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Marcy | | |— |— | | |— | |— | | |— | | | | | style="background: #026DBD; nowrap;"|Giancarlo | style="background: #026DBD; nowrap;"|Beatrice | style="background: #026DBD; nowrap;"|Cassandra | style="background: #026DBD; nowrap;"|Jackson | colspan="3" rowspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap;"|Jury Voting |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jamie | colspan="2"|— | | |— | |— | |— | | |— | | | colspan="2" | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jackson | | |— |— | |— | |— | colspan="3"|— | | | | colspan="2" | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Coco | colspan="2"|— | | |— | |— | |— | |— |— | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Cassandra | |— |— |— | | |— | |— | | |— | | | colspan="2" | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Beatrice | colspan="2"|— | | |— |— | |— | colspan="3"|— | | | | colspan="2" | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Giancarlo | colspan="2"|— | | |— |— | |— | colspan="3"|— | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="3" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ethan | | |— |— | |— | |— | colspan="3"|— | | | | colspan="2" | colspan="4" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Elisabeth | | |— |— | | |— | |— | | |— | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Denzel | colspan="2"|— | | |— |— | |— | colspan="3"|— | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Anabelle | | |— |— | |— | |— | colspan="3"|— | | colspan="11" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Blaze | colspan="2"|— | | |— | |— | |— | |— | colspan="12" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stephen | | |— |— | |— | |— |style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"|Evacuated | colspan="14" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Taylor | | |— |— | | |— | | colspan="15" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Cora | colspan="2"|— | | |— |— | | colspan="16" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Josh | colspan="2"|— | | |— | | colspan="17" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Violet | |— |— |— | | colspan="18" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Laurie | colspan="2"|— | | | colspan="19" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Maemi | colspan="2"|— | | colspan="20" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tom | | | colspan="21" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |} Author's Notes *Considered alternates for favorites were Britney Pepper, Dorthey Swann, Billie Webb, & Ty Trumpet Pre-Season Polls Favorite Fan: Jamie Favorite Favorite: Marcy, Violet, Tom, Taylor Better Tribe: Kannaki Season Polls Fan Favorite? Josh Beatrice Maemi Giancarlo Denzel Coco Cora Laurie Blaze Jamie Marcy Ethan Anabelle Jackson Violet Stephen Tom Cassandra Taylor Elisabeth Hero? Josh Beatrice Maemi Giancarlo Denzel Coco Cora Laurie Blaze Jamie Marcy Ethan Anabelle Jackson Violet Stephen Tom Cassandra Taylor Elisabeth Villain? Josh Beatrice Maemi Giancarlo Denzel Coco Cora Laurie Blaze Jamie Marcy Ethan Anabelle Jackson Violet Stephen Tom Cassandra Taylor Elisabeth Who needs a Second Chance? Josh Beatrice Maemi Giancarlo Denzel Coco Cora Laurie Blaze Jamie Marcy Ethan Anabelle Jackson Violet Stephen Tom Cassandra Taylor Elisabeth Who's going to win? Beatrice Giancarlo Coco Jamie Marcy Ethan Jackson Cassandra